The present invention relates to a printer for printing information, such as bar codes, on adhesive backed labels. Blank labels are carried on a flexible web from a supply roll that is fed preferably through an ink jet printer. Printing labels using ink jet printing is fast, reliable, and involves a simple mechanism for advancing the roll of blank labels and controlling the feed rate of the roll.
Being able to print a bar code on a label that can then be placed onto a box, product, or any container is useful, and printing the labels quickly, clearly and reliably is important.
Generally speaking, thermal printers or similar printers have been used for bar code printing. The present device provides an ink jet printer of conventional design used in combination with a label loading and feeding mechanism that insures reliable operation of the unit.